True Love
by belkisaris
Summary: Samantha has the perfect, life, perfect husband, Perfect daugther. But when her husban divorce her and her life turns for the worse would she fight for her daugther or give up?
1. From a house wife, to a prostitute

Life use to be perfect. Perfect job. Perfect husband and a beautiful baby girl. I was combing my girls hair when my husband walked to her room and gave me a look. I nodded finished my girls hair and walked to our bedroom.

"Hey honey. You wanted to talk-" He sat down on his desk chair.

"Yes." I sat on the bed and stared at him. "I want a divorce."

"You what?"

"I. Want. A. Divorce." I tried to control my tears. He must be playing a cruel joke.

"But why?"

"We don't have a real marriage. I've move on."

"What?" I couldn't hide the tears. "We can work this out, what about Jasmine." He shrugged.

"You can keep her. But I don't-" He stood up walking towards me getting really close. "I wont pay child support."

"You son of a bitch!" I slapped him. After I slapped him he grabbed my arm and pushed me back.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Just get out of my house." He started laughing.

"Your house?"

"You never worked in your life. The house is in my name."

"But you said-" He smirk… Wouldn't you know it. The son of bitch had friend in the court house. They gave him the house, the car, he kept his money. And just like that… me and my daughter were on the streets. Thank fully with the money my husband use to give me monthly for the house expenses I always saved about three or two hundred dollars a month… I had 4,000 dollars on a bank account. So I rented a crappy apartment and bought a car… my daughter was going to a private school but since Marc wasn't giving me any money and I didn't had a job… I knew I had to change her school, but I didn't had the heart. I watched her sleep in the floor, with a cheap blanket I bought at Wal-Mart. I could barely see because of the tears… I didn't sleep that night… Marc had a quick divorce and ruin my life.. The worse part was that he didn't care about our daughters well being… The next day I told her she could skip class and spend 1,000 dollars of the savings in stuff to make her room a little better, and bought her a few clothes so she could pretend she was still wealthy…..

A month later….

"Mom, why don't you fight dad and get some money from him."

"I will. I need to find a job first sweet heart…"

"I can sell lemonades." I smiled at her.

"You are the best daughter a mother could ask for." She smiled. She was 7 years old and a really smart girl. I went to the bank to check how much I had left.

200$ I felt on my knees and started crying. I blew 4,000 dollars in a month. Yes we had food. The house had a TV, a small sofa, my daughter's bedroom was furnished with a TV… I slept on the small sofa in the living room… I had to buy my daughters school supplies again, and stuff for all the clubs she had and their fees. And by next month…

"Hey there sweetie it cant be that bad…" I looked up to see a well heavy makeup girl, with a cheap wig, high hills looking down at me with a sweet smile.

"How would you know." She chuckle.

"I'm a prostitute who probability have more than you." I stood up and glared at her.  
"Taking the easy way out." She laughed again.

"You think is easy opening your legs for a fat bastard, who request the most disgusting things…" I wince. She had a small point.

"Then why do it?"

"Honestly, at first is desperation… You find your self in such a hole that you come to this life… then after you picked your self off your so disgusted with your self… I mean you cant really put prostitute in a resume, now can you?"

"I'm sorry." she smiled again.

"Don't I'm doing great. I own my own house and help girls that doesn't have any where else to go."

"You mean exploit them?" She shook her head.

"Let me show you?" She turned and waked away… I followed her out of curiosity. She took me to a really fancy house. It looked like a mansion. There were pics of girls all around it. Beautiful girls, they looked like models. "They got their own working room, there's a bar, a spa, a gym, and a cafeteria with a chef. For simple you lay down sex 100 dollars and they give me 50$ after their done. So for the client is a 150$ and goes up depending on what they want…."

"What if the girl is not comfortable?"

"You can say no, they'll pick one who says yes." I nodded biting my lips… I really really needed a job. And I literally filled 100's of applications all with no answers.

"Are you offering me a job?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well you are pretty, but I know you need help." She walked to a big desk and picked up a paper. It was a flier with my pic saying I was a prostitute and a theft. I cried.

"Why is he doing this?"

"I did a small research."

"And?"

"I believe, he wants you on the hole… guess he doesn't wants you get a nice job, a lawyer and fight the money you deserve."

"I'll take the job." She clapped. And girls took me to a fancy bathroom, shower me, against my protest, and put me on a sexy black dress. Then I walked to the main office where she took my picture and gave it to a guy.

"Make a new frame."

"I'm starting tonight?" I said disgusted with my self.

"Well the mansion just open and you'll get your money today… Will your daughter be ok, by herself?"

"How did you?" I shook my head. "Fine, what do I do?" she grabbed my arm gently.

"Just stand here." As I did, girls line up next to me as man started walking in. There were old and disgusting guys, but there were handsome guys too. I stand there as they walked looking the merchandise. Girl after girl started being pick up and they walked their guys to their room. One guy walked looking embarrassed.

"Jonathan?" he stopped in front of me.

"Samantha?" He smiled. I blushed. "Well what a pleasant surprise, last time I saw you. You were with Marc, dropped out of college and got married." I looked away for a second, compose my self and then looked at him with a seductive smile.

"Well I got a divorce and found this perfect place… is my first day on the job."

"Nice, so you're a virgin." He chuckle. I nodded blushing even deeper… "Would you have me?"

"Yes." He gave me a hundred dollars, I took his arm, and walked him to the room they said it was mine. Once in the bedroom I let him walked in front and locked the door behind us. Putting the money on my gavinet for the moment. He sat on the bed looking at me with a blush. I walked up to him unzipping my clothes and letting the dress fall to the floor.

"Wow. You're beautiful…" I smiled.

"So, what do you like?"

"The simple one, but with an exception." I smirk, taking off my bra… This was surprisingly easy. For a women that has been only with one guy. "You on top of me." I nodded taking off my panties.

"Do you want me to undress you?" He took off his clothes faster than I did. Then I got on top of him. It wasn't hard, since he had an erection from the moment my dress touched the floor. I had to admit I enjoyed having sex with Jonathan. We lasted more than an hour, then I felt next to him. He stood up putting on his clothes, then putting a 50 dollar bills on my naked breast. "Oh no, you give that to Aphrodite." He smirk.

"That's a tip." He walked to the door and unlocked it. "I been with 5 girls in here so far, you're the best." I blushed. "From now on, I'll always request you." He wink closing the doors. I cleaned my self a little bit and walked back down. I knew the night was far from over, I wouldn't be always so lucky… But that night I was. I had 6 more customer all young and hot. After sex with them they always gave me a tip. Some declared I would be the only girl, some just over tip me… At the end of the night I made a 1,000 money I could take home with me… I said goodnight to Aphrodite and went home to my Jasmine. She was asleep of course, so I took on a quick shower and put on my pjs and went to sleep… I was a high paid prostitute, and wasn't sad about the idea…


	2. Not so good after all

The next month I recover what I had saved and more. I had a crew of clientele that would come and wait for me every night. Jonathan was always the first. It was almost the end of the night, I was putting all my money in my wallet when a new man came in. He was short, fat, but well dressed. He was a sore eye though.

"Goodnight Aphrodite." She giggle.

"Cutting it a bit early?"

"Only by ten minutes mom." She laughed and wave her hands at me.

"Good night Samantha. Now mister Richard. Were a little late tonight are we."

"Your close?"

"No, I still have some girls available-"

"I want her." I didn't know where he was pointing because my hand was at the door knob. "The Samantha girl." I glared and turn to look at him. But a look from Aphrodite told me he was an important client. She smiled flirtingly towards him.

"Now, she's off duty, but I'll get you one you would love."

"No. She's the one I want tonight."

"Mister Richard. Come back Monday, and I'll wait for you. Promised. You caught me leaving."

"But your not gone yet."

"Yes, but I'm already off the clock." He smirk picking his wallet, and gave Aphrodite 300 dollars.

"I'm putting you on the clock. It'll be worth your time." Aphrodite beg me with her eyes. I glared at her, but smiled at him.

"Well, for you I'll make an exception." I walked up to him, and grab his hands.

"Of course you would." I swallow my pride and walked with him to my room putting my wallet in my drawer. I locked the door behind us, like I always did. He gave me a 1000 dollars. I started to protest. "Trust me, you'll expect a tip after I'm done." I shiver putting the money on the drawer. This wasn't going to end fast and easy… He walked to the bed undressing. And stared at the sheets. "There's a reason I came this late. I knew the sheets would be change by now." I rolled my eyes before looking at him with a flirty smile.

"What would you like tonight?" He sat on my bed naked, as I walked up to him taking off my clothes.

"I want rough sex." I stared. "Not all girls say yes to this, so tell me now so I can have my refund."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Is not hitting or something like that… I just want to ride you hard and long, if it hurts just smile like you like it, don't break eye contact, and I'll change position, you just move and complied." I nodded and smile.

"I can do that." Pig! I got on top of him, he pushed me hard, but not as hard to hurt me. Making me stand up. He grabbed me by my hair pulling me close to him. "You said-"

"I wasn't going to hit you." He smirk lowering my head to his penis. "I did said rough and might hurt. My face was now by his dick. "Now make me hard sweet heart." I glared but did what he ask, lucky for me, it didn't took that long to get him hard and he grabbed my face and threw me in the bed hard I smiled staring at his face. "This is my therapy, I like it rough, too rough it might look like rape." I kept the smile.

"This isn't rough baby." He trusted hard on me making me lose the smile for a minute as I winced. He was horrible, I didn't know there were so many sex positions but it seem's like he did them all and sometimes he would trust hard. How can someone so fat have so much energy and be so strong… He threw 200$ on my face got dressed and walked out… I couldn't stand at first, then slowly got dressed pick up the money and walked back to the lobby.

"Thanks I owe you one." I ignored her and walked to my knew car, and went to my knew apartment, where hopefully my daughter would be sleeping. I got into a long shower, then went to sleep.


	3. Getting Worse by the client

The next day I took Jasmine to her school and went shopping. After all I was working tonight. And I was going to be ready as soon as they opened. I would go for 2,000 and those I'll put it on the bank. Prostitution was disgusting after all, but I got myself into it….So I went clothes' shopping for me and Jasmine. Then went home and put the knew one on her closet. I got the new wardrobe on the living room. I would take it to work with me. I started cooking dinner so when Jasmine I picked her up from school she would have dinner. I hated the part of leaving her by her self… but I was afraid of Marc spies… I went to pick her up and drove silently.

"I was fine by my self yesterday you know." I smiled shyly.

"You are too smart for your own good. What if your dad comes by?"

"I wont answer." She smirk.

"Do you want to see him?"

"NO."

"My dad die, the day he left us in the streets. You shouldn't hate him…"

"I would love you even more if you tell me he's not my father." I smiled sadly.

"No baby girl, sadly he's your father…" I got heavy nice makeup a new dressed and went to work giving her a kiss on the forehead. I was making my daughter grow up too fast. And Marc would pay for it. I put my new clothes on my bedroom and went down to the line. There were a few girls, the one's like me that were just starting, the one's with years here, always came at 8. I was here at 6 with the new girls. We needed money.

Jonathan was the first. I smiled. "Hey there stranger. Back for more."

He smirk. "I want an hour." I stared. He gave me 200$ and gave Aphrodite 100$." She winked my way.

"Seems like the gentleman wants an hour of your time and is paying at front." I giggle grabbing his hands and taking him to my room. Once in the room I locked the door and he was naked on the bed. That made me laugh. He looked nervous.

"You want to add something?" He nodded.

"You can ask. The worse I might say is no." I smirk.

"I want to spend 1,000 dollars on you."

"Ok?" I said a little nervous.

"I-" He took a big breath. "I been coming here for a year, because girlfriends are sometimes kind of a saint." I smirk remembering some request Marc asked me that I said no. "The girls here always said yes, but since I saw you. I liked you. A lot… I been having a crush on you since forever."

"Your hour is running out."

"I'll add another one…" I frown.

"What is it Jonathan. Just say it. Or ask it I mean."

"I want anal, and rough." I stared.

"You like that." He nodded sheepishly. "Two hours, anal and rough it would be 700$, I'll pay you 1,000$ and I know I'll owe Aphrodite 400$."

"Fine." I got on the bed my back to him. He grabbed my air and got inside of me hard and rough. "Jonathan." I said in a moaned of pain he misunderstood as ok. So he moved faster and rough. After he was done. He put the 1,000$ on my drawer and left without looking at me. I winced and put on my clothes. The servants entered and started freshening it as soon as I walked out. Aphrodite gave me a concern look.

"Do you want an hour break?"

"No." I said wincing.

"You got a line." She pointed, there was 10 guys waiting on the line by my photo I smiled at them and grabbed the second one. When the night was over it was 2 am…. I was too sore to walk but I managed. Tonight was horrible the easiest request I got tonight was sucking the guys dick and swallowing it… and after he walked out I threw up… I had to cleaned that one myself before the maids came by… But instead of 2,000 I came with 5,000 I did something other girls said no. I wanted the years to go by and I would be one of the rich one that choose who to be with… but I was way far by that point yet… I park my crappy car in my favorite deli who would be open… I was entering and hit someone on the way in.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"No, it was my fault." He said making me look at him. He had the most electrifying eyes I ever seen green Esmeralda eyes. Black hair that looked healthy. And he was well dressed. I passed him and entered inside.

"I'm Frederick." I kept walking. He chuckle and left. I know if I tell him what I do for a living he wouldn't be interested anyways. So I went home got a hot shower put on my pjs and crashed. My alarm woke me up. I got Jasmine ready and took her to school deposited the money and went home to sleep putting the alarm to wake me up so I could pick her up. I sleep all day pick up my girl and took her too eat to a fancy restaurant. I didn't cook today. Was too tire. I wanted to call off, but I needed to find a lawyer in a week. I smiled. If I had a regular job, it would of take me at least a year or two with this one I was ready in a week I was sure and we had luxury. I was the first one in.

"Samantha do you have time to talk?" I nodded and followed her to her office.

"You made a reputation in two days." What does that mean?"

"It means some clients turned from other girls to you."

"I didn't-"

"Is, you'll find your self losing clients once you're old here and don't need to work so hard for money… my point is do you wanted to continue-"

"Yes." I said interrupting.  
"Do you want to finish all the guys that wait for you? Of you want me to close your line at 12?" I though about it.

"I guess I could work until 5 just before my daughter has to wake up, then I'll sleep while my daughter is at school."

She smiled. "You'll make money faster for your case." I smirk and nodded and started walking when I saw Frederic entering the house. I blushed and walked to my room faster.


End file.
